Para Siempre
by ammipime
Summary: Amor, muerte, traición y venganza se mezclan para dar una única oportunidad a las almas. ¿Y si la única manera de librarse del dolor fuera la muerte? ¿Valdría la pena sufrir tanto para conseguir una nueva vida? ¿Que eres capas de sacrificar por la persona que amas?...¿Existe realmente algo capaz de soportarlo todo? (Había borrado el capitulo por problemas-de-ortografía)
1. Un día más

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran miso, Rin y Sesshomaru se habrían casado.

* * *

><p>PARA SIEMPRE<p>

_UN DIA MÁS_

Esa mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, Rin comenzó a recordar todo: cuando Sesshomaru la dejo al cuidado de la anciana Kaede, su amistad con Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, el descubrimiento de su poder, cuando Kagome regreso a la aldea, las visitas de Sesshomaru en sus cumpleaños y en momentos inesperados, y finalmente…la ausencia. La despedida extraña e imprevista. Él acariciando su cabello, dándose la vuelta con este cayendo de su mano. Él en el cielo, una figura de blanca lejanía. Él mandando a Jaken y un regalo en su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Y un terrible vacío en su cumpleaños diecisiete. Sin avisos, sin palabras de consuelo. Sólo una cruel despedida. Recuerdos superpuestos a otros, recuerdos encajando en lugares erróneos, como las piezas de un puzzle terrorífico.

Sacudió la cabeza y dejo de recordar "S_olo me hago daño"._ Se levantó del futón y tomo sus cosas. Tenía suerte de que la cabaña, que la anciana Kaede compartía amablemente con ella, hubiera crecido en ocho años. Ahora ella tenía su propia habitación:Era un espacio pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para ella. Antes de salir se cercioro de que la anciana estuviera dormida: La vieja miko descansaba de espaldas a ella, en su futón. Tenía puesto un roído yukata blanco de dormir, y su respiración era lenta y acompasada. Con esa imagen, Rin se animó a salir definitivamente de la cabaña, dirigiéndose con toda seguridad al río.

Mientras caminaba su mente divago en trivialidades, como que solo faltaban tres días para su próximo cumpleaños, por unos instantes se emociono, todavía albergaba en ella la esperanza de que su amo apareciese y la llevara nuevamente con él…pero esa esperanza se veía inmediatamente reducida por la realidad. Aquella que le recordaba que habían pasado tres años… ¡tres años sin verlo!

A veces, tenía la sensación de que él estaba cerca. Podía sentir su presencia en el aire, la tranquilidad y seguridad que solo él le trasmitía. Sentía que en cualquier momento aparecería, pero por más que esperase eso nunca sucedía. Sus labios liberaron un suspiro. Había llegado a orillas del río, el agua se extendía por delante de ella, como un enorme espejo. Por un momento, la sensación de desasosiego nació en ella, también estaba ahí una repentina rabia, la desesperación…y el miedo. Tuvo ganas de ser un tornado y arrasar con todas las hojas, los árboles y las cabañas. Rin se detuvo. Había sentido que sus pies se movían, pero en realidad estaba quieta. Seguía de pie en la orilla del río, sin moverse.

-Tal vez me estoy volviendo loca-pensó asustada. Nunca había sentido algo como eso. Jamás se había visto así misma como una destructora…y de pronto, una parte de ella quería serlo.- Tal vez deberías lanzarte ahora mismo de cabeza al río-.a esa hora nadie estaba despierto, la villa era un sitio fantasma alejado de la realidad, si ella decidiera poner fin a su vida nadie iría a salvarla. Nadie. El miedo la inundo por completo, y aun así, a una parte de ella en lo profundo de su alma, le seducía la idea de morir, el éxtasis de zambullirse en el agua, el ahogo, la sensación de sus pulmones hinchándose, llenándose del líquido…

-¡No, Rin!-y se cubrió la boca inmediatamente con la mano.- ¿Qué diablos estás pensando?-una risita la asalto. Risa nerviosa y escurridiza.-Todo va bien. Ahora entra al agua. A bañarte-recalco-no pienses mas en eso-.y como la aldea era un sitio fuera de la realidad, no sintió la necesidad de averiguar si había alguien cerca _Aunque..., _y desecho la idea. Prosiguió a desvestirse para poder entrar al agua.-No esta tan fría como pensé voz sonó igual de dulce que siempre. Eso le gusto. Poco le había cambiado, en ocasiones sonaba con algunos matices maduros, pero nunca los suficientes para borrar aquel tono infantil.

Entro por completo al agua, su cuerpo se movía como si fuera un pez mas, había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo en desarrollar sus habilidades físicas, en alguna ocasión fue arrastrada por la corriente de un río y de no haber sido por su amo quien sabe que hubiese pasado Fue cuando decidió practicar un poco para no serle ningún estorbo a Sesshomaru, sin embargo no tubo esa oportunidad hasta hace algunos años, cuando Kagome regreso a la aldea y comenzó a impartirle _"lecciones de natación",_ como la miko decía.

_"De poco me sirvió-_ se sumergió en el agua-_no importa que tantos poderes espirituales tenga, no importa si poseo fuerza física, no importa nada porque él no va a regresar-_ seguía sumergida en el fondo del rió-._Han pasado tres años y no lo he vuelto a ver…se olvidó de mí, y yo…yo debería hacer lo mismo…"_

Salió a la superficie de pronto, y quedo paralizada, ¿Cómo olvidarse de el? ¿Cómo olvidarle si en el momento en que decidió hacerlo, sintió su presencia? Ella no tenía el gran olfato de Inuyasha, pero no era necesario para reconocer ese aroma. La imagen de la persona a quien pertenecía paso por su cabeza como rayo, instintivamente volteo la cara a todos lados…pero no vio nada.

_"Otra vez tu imaginación Rin, debes darte por vencida."_ Decidió salir del agua, era muy temprano como para torturarse con el recuerdo de alguien, que seguro, no pensaba en ella. Tomo el camino que la llevaría de vuelta a la aldea. Llego hasta la villa aun con aquel aroma y la imagen del yokai a quien pertenecía, el único ser capas de poseer aquella esencia tan deliciosa y a la vez seca. Bufo molesta. Quería olvidarse de eso, y para hacerlo prefirió comenzar con sus deberes.

-¡Rin!-nada más escuchar su nombre se dio vuelta

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?-hacia mucho que dejo de llamarle "Kagome-sama" lo mismo había pasado con Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku. Crecer tenía algunas ventajas, y cuando se crecía rodeada de personas, esas ventajas eran más notables. A Rin le embargaba de una deliciosa sensación de calidez el comprobar que podía confiar en la gente..._en-los-humanos_. Había pasado tanto tiempo…

-¡Estoy tan emocionada!-la miko tenia una expresión radiante en su rostro.

-¿Y eso?-Rin la miro sorprendida y sin entender nada.

-¡Solo faltan tres días para tu cumpleaños!-grito Kagome, emocionada.

¡Ah, era eso!

-Bueno…-no pudo terminar de hablar.

-¡Sera una fiesta grandísima! ¡Todos en la aldea vendrán a felicitarte! ¡Ay, te arreglaremos hermosa!

-Kagome…no exageres-la chica se gano una mirada llena de indignación por parte de Kagome…_estar rodeada de personas tampoco era tan perfecto, claro._

-¡No puede ser que este más emocionada yo que la cumpleañera!- Kagome junto los puños frente a su cara.

-Sí que puede…-murmuro Rin.

-¿En verdad no te emociona?-Kagome miro expectante a Rin-Antes te emociona…-no termino de hablar, cerro la boca de golpe, pensó lo que iba a decir y…-¿Es por que Sesshomaru no se ha aparecido por aquí desde hace tres años?- eso sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta

-No tiene nada que ver con eso-Rin giro sobre sus talones

-Yo creo que si. Es por eso que no quieres fiestas ni nada de ó a retar a la chica-Como Sesshomaru no se ha dignado a parar por aquí, dejaste de arreglarte para alguien, perdiste la emoción de…

-¡Ya dije que no es nada de eso!-Rin se volvió bruscamente con un grito

-Aja, como tú digas-hablo con sarcasmo, la pelinegra mas joven se enfurruño

-En verdad Kagome.

-Demuéstralo-la reto.

-¡Quiero una fiesta grandísima!-y Rin cayo en la trampa, Kagome dio brincos de felicidad una vez logrado su cometido, paro cuando recordó su condición, sin embargo no quito la expresión de felicidad.

-Bien…ya que tu lo pides haré el sacrifico de preparar una fiesta grandiosa-volvió a exagerar en los ademanes, Rin solo suspiro resignada, le gustaba que se interesasen en ella, que la hicieran sentir cómoda. En la aldea la habían demostrado que no todos los humanos eran malos, le enseñaron a confiar de nuevo en su especie, la acogieron, la enseñaron el valor de la amistad, le demostraron que les importaba, que había más personas a quienes les interesaba, ellos nunca la dejarían sola…Aquel aroma conocido volvió a hacerse presente, ya no molesto en girar el rostro, ya no quería alimentar sus ilusiones.

_"Donde este…espero que este bien"_

Los dos días siguientes hizo exactamente lo mismo, levantarse antes que nadie, ir al río a bañarse, repartir su tiempo entre sus quehaceres y el entrenamiento…pero no volvió a percibir ningún aroma que le recordara a Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es oficialmente mi primer fic "en forma". Soy muy nueva en esto, así que con toda confianza lances las criticas constructivas xD Le quisiera dedicar el fic a ciertas señoritas que me animaron a seguir con él, no diré nombres, porque no se pasan por aquí. Y de alguna manera debo agradecer a todas esas personas que crean Fanfiction, porque leer sus historias me hicieron querer crear una propia.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer :3


	2. Regresar al juego

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em>REGRESAR AL JUEGO<em>

La luz del sol entro por la ventana, tenia ya mucho tiempo sentada sobre su futón, con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente. Estaba decidida a que ese día la pasaría lo mejor posible. Desde que se levanto se topo con la figura de la anciana Kaede en la ventana, la mujer que se había convertido prácticamente en su abuela, seguro se había levantado a preparar algo delicioso para ella; salió de su futón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la vieja sacerdotisa.

-¡Buenos días abuela Kaede!-grito Rin saliendo de la cabaña.

-Buenos días, Rin-la vieja miko siempre le hablaba con tono dulzón y amable-Veo que te levantaste con muchas energías-Kaede camino con pasos lentos hacia Rin, y después extendió sus brazos, rodeando el menudo cuerpo de la chica-Feliz cumpleaños.

Había algo en los abrazos de la anciana, que hacían sentir bien a Rin. Eran como los abrazos que en un pasado había perdido, que habían desaparecido en medio de gritos y oscuridad. Eran cálidos, reconfortantes. A veces Rin no podía evitar sentirse triste cuando se daba cuenta que el tiempo era cruel, que no se detenía, que en algún momento también se la arrebataría a ella. Perdería a Kaede del mismo modo en que había perdido a su madre, pero esperaba que, al menos esta vez, fuera menos doloroso, menos atroz.

-Muchas gracias abuela Kaede-Rin lucho contra la tristeza que comenzaba a nacer en su pecho. Afortunadamente, antes de que se diera por vencida, unos gritos la salvaron.

-¡Rin, felicidades!-volvió la vista, hay estaban todos: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, los niños de estos y Shippo. Sonrió con sinceridad, esas personas sabían hacerla feliz, ya veces sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Rin, muchas felicidades-otra voz pronuncio su nombre.

-Gracias Kagome.

Comenzó a recibir los abrazos de todos, Inuyasha que era uno de los menos afectivos también se acerco a ella. Su relación parecía de hermanos, él la cuido cuando Sesshomaru la dejo en la aldea, además se entendían muy bien, Inuyasha (aun cuando Rin no lo dijera) sabia muy bien de los sentimientos de ella hacia su hermano, ella sabia muy bien que el hanyo amaba a Kagome, fue por eso que en los tres años que la sacerdotisa no estuvo presente, ella lo acompaño, trataba de no dejarlo solo aun cuando Inuyasha se molestaba…hasta que comprendió que la entonces niña pasaba por lo mismo…y aun lo hacia.

-Espero verte así siempre-el hanyo se separo de ella.

-¿Cómo?-Rin sonrió sin entender.

-Feliz...sin que _el tonto_ arruine este día-Rin apretó los labios. Inuyasha tenia muchísimo tacto, como siempre. Se lo había recordado, e Inuyasha debió haber comprendido su error, porque su rostro se había ruborizado y parecía querer desaparecer

Rin sonrió forzosamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, le aseguro que no volverá a arruinar nada-Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué di…?

-Tú-Kagome apareció de pronto, sin dejar que Inuyasha terminara de hablar. Kagome miraba acusador amente a Rin-Debemos arreglarte.

-¿P-para qué?

-¡¿Lo olvidaste Rin!?-la miko grito, Rin tenia cara de duda-¡Tu fiesta!

-Ah-suspiro aliviada-…solo era… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuál fiesta?!

-Me dijiste "Quiero una fiesta grandísima"-Kagome imito la voz dulzona e inocente de Rin-¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si…lo recuerdo…-suspiro resignada.

-Entonces- Kagome dio una palmada-¡Vamos a arreglarte!

El alboroto fuera de la cabaña parecía distraer lo suficiente a Rin. Ella no sabía ningún detalle acerca de lo que prepararían o como lo harían, a decir verdad, no se había preocupado de eso, y prácticamente lo había olvidado. Pero en ese momento, mientras Kagome peinaba su cabello-con algunas sugerencias por parte de la festejada, claro-no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunada que era. A pesar de todo, _sus amigos_ estaban ahí. Eran como listones de colores que la sujetaban para que no tropezara con sus propios sentimientos.

-¡Por fin!-Kagome se derrumbo en el futón

Kagome había terminado de darle los últimos retoques a Rin, la miko se había divido toda la tarde: ayudaba a Sango y Kaede, les decía a Inuyasha y Miroku donde debían colocar los adornos…con unos cuantos "abajo" de por medio, pero sin duda lo más difícil fue concordar con la jovencita de cabellera azabache: _que si el cabello suelto, que mejor un moño, que ese kimono es muy elegante, que no quiero esto, que no quiero lo otro…_

-Por eso no quería una fie…

-¡Ni lo digas Rin!-la miko se levanto de un salto-Quedaste preciosa-Rin sonrió ante la cara de ensoñación que puso Kagome-Este Kimono es hermoso…nunca lo había visto.

-Si fue…uno de los últimos regalos que me hizo el señor Sesshomaru-contesto, mirando absorta el atuendo.

-¡Bueno! Creo que lo mejor es salir-Kagome cambio el tema de inmediato.

En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera, las miradas se dirigieron a Rin. Se veía radiante con su kimono: era amarillo, con pequeñas flores moradas y rojas, también tenía algunos círculos blancos que apenas se distinguían. El obi era verde pistache. Llevaba el cabello suelto, a excepción de su clásico mechón por el lado derecho que, por esta ocasión, lo llevaba flojo y sujeto con un broche morado que también había sido regalo de su amo, algunos cabellos caían en su frente y pómulos, dándole el toque inocente y desenfadado típico en ella.

-Hermosa-dijo Kohaku en un susurro.

-Te escuche-Shippo le dedico una mirada de burla.

-¿Y me equivoco?

El kitsune negó con la cabeza. Alguna parte de él, presentía lo que Kohaku sentía por Rin.

-Rin es una niña muy linda

-Ya no es una niña Shippo, esta en la edad de casarse. Ya debería tener hijos.

-Tal vez…pero Rin no piensa en eso todavía… ¡es más! dudo que quiera emparejarse con alguien de la aldea.-el exterminador entendió muy bien el mensaje.

-Merece algo más grande-los ojos de Kohaku seguían cada paso de la chica.

Shippo, le dio la razón silenciosamente. Para él, Rin era una buena amiga, una estrella lejana y radiante. Le parecía que la aldea no era el lugar indicado para ella. Rin no era la típica imagen de una pueblerina; siendo un demonio podia distinguir mejor los rasgos de las mujeres, sus movimientos, e incluso aquellas notas ocultas que tenían las risas, y Rin tenia un toque elegante para cada una de sus acciones. Rin siempre había sido especial, pero...algo había cambiado en ella, algo que nada tenia que ver con la transformación de niña a mujer. Se pregunto si eran sólo ideas suyas, y pensó que debía ser así, puesto que Inuyasha no había mencionado nada.

En algún momento, Rin había sido rodeada por las chicas de la aldea. Elogiaban su ropa, el broche que llevaba en el cabello, como iba peinada, el maquillaje... Antes, algunas de esas chicas no se le acercaban por miedo a Sesshomaru. Incluso los demás aldeanos guardaban su distancia, pero desde que el mononoke había dejado de aparecerse por la aldea las cosas habían cambiado. Incluso algunos de los chicos habían pedido su mano con la anciana Kaede, pero esta se negaba poniendo como pretexto que "_no era ella quien debía dar ese permiso" _Cuando la verdadera razón era que Rin no quería casarse todavía.

-Y este también fue regalo de _ese demonio_-.a Rin no le pareció la manera en que esa joven había dicho _"ese demonio"_

-Su nombre es Sesshomaru, no es cualquier demonio, y si, fue un regalo suyo-contesto ella con seriedad, la joven que le había dicho aquello le dedico una mirada osca.

-Pues es un regalo muy lindo-dijo alguien a su lado. Rin giro el rostro y se encontró con una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés. Su nombre era Akemi, una de sus pocas amigas.

-Gracias- Rin le sonrió; Akemi había sido una de las únicas personas que no se alejaban de ella a causa de Sesshomaru, si bien el mononoke le infundía miedo, sabia que no debía ser tan mala persona cuando procuraba a una humana.

Rin había permanecido poco tiempo con las demás jóvenes. Había dos o tres que le eran realmente simpáticas, pero aún así, la confianza que les tenia o podría llegar a tenerles distaba mucho de ser "absoluta". No había nada absoluto, ademas, o quizá si, sólo que ella aún no conocía algo que lo fuera. Pero entonces recordó otros días, días de ese pasado que seguía vivo porque aunque ella comenzaba a creer que nunca iba a volver, en su interior estaba ese lado rebelde que se negaba a aceptarlo. Mientras caminaba hasta una piedra y tomaba asiento, se dio cuenta de que, pesar de que sus amigos se estaban encargando de que la pasara bien...seria capaz de cambiar todo eso por tan solo verlo, por tenerlo cerca una vez más…

-¿Y bien?-dijo una voz conocida tras ella. Kagome, reconoció en seguida Rin, consiente de que pudo haberse sobresaltado al escucharla tan de repente, pero sabiendo que había sentido el movimiento de Kagome mucho antes de que le hablara.

-¿y bien que?-contesto con otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿La estas pasando bien?

-Ahh eso…estoy bien-la joven esbozo una sonrisa

-¿Segura? Te veo algo pensativa ¿Sabes, Rin? Me gustaría que me dijeras lo que te pasa, no me gusta verte triste-Rin le lanzo una tibia sonrisa a Kagome-Quizá...quizá quisieras que Sessh...

-No, no quisiera-contesto ella, levantando la voz casi sin darse cuenta-¿Por qué debería?

-¿Por qué lo extrañas?-inquirió Kagome.

-¡No es verdad!-refuto con fuerza. Kagome pareció asustada, y Rin se cubrió la boca-Lo siento-dijo-No quise gritar...

-No te preocupes-lainterrumpió Kagome, comprensiva-Lo se, entiendo.

-Disculpa…voy…voy a la cabaña-Rin se alejo con rapidez.

Cuando ella había desaparecido, Inuyasha se acerco a su sacerdotisa.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto serio.

-No lo creo Inuyasha-la miko le tomo la mano a su esposo, mientras lo veía preocupada.

Había intentado controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Había corrido prácticamente a la cabaña, y después se había encerrado en su cuarto ¿En que momento había querido gritarle a Kagome? No lo sabía, ni siquiera había reparado en que lo estaba haciendo hasta que vio la reacción de la chica. Rin se tumbo en el futón sin preocuparse de arruinar su peinado. Sus ojos se clavaron en la madera del techo, y poco a poco cerro los ojos. Así, viendo sólo oscuridad, pensó en cosas sin sentido, pensó en como sería poder ir al pasado, o como sería ese lugar del que Kagome algunas veces le hablaba. Ella nunca lo vería, eso ocurriría dentro de mucho tiempo, y su vida era demasiado corta. Pero había quienes si podrían verlo.

Sesshomaru, por ejemplo.

Era uno de los afortunados, podía vivir muchos años, quizá eternamente. No había ser capaz de acabar con él. Sesshomaru podría ver las luces, los "autos", caminar por calles adoquinadas. En esa época el también sería poderoso, y tampoco se acordaría de ella. Rin recordó con nostalgia aquella mañana en que le pregunto si se acordaría de ella después de que muriera, y vio la repuesta con claridad ¿Qué podía esperar después de muerta, si estando viva ya la había olvidado? Suspiro, consiente de que suspirar se había vuelto una costumbre, y después se quedo dormida.

En sus sueños, Rin era capaz de volar por si sola, sentía el viento golpeándole el la cara, con suavidad, viento tibio, viento con olor a bosque, a tierra, a humedad. El viento era agradable, casi como si alguien estuviera respirando frente a ella, susurrando su nombre muy despacio. Olía a crepúsculo, al sol detrás de las montañas...

_RIN_

Ella sintió que de pronto el viento desaparecía, y se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo, que ya no volaba. El cielo se había vuelto oscuro, negro...

_Tú_

Se precipitaba al suelo. No había árboles, ella estaba gritando, estaba gritando un nombre que no lograba recordar, alguien que iba a a salvarla pero _¿Quien?_

_RIN_

Esa voz era horrible, era profunda y tenebrosa. Susurraba una burla en sus odios y resonaba en su cabeza...

_TÚ_

Su rostro iba a estrellare en suelo, y entonces despertó. Sudorosa y asustada. Jadeando miro hacia la ventana. Era tarde, podía ver como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rosa y de naranja. No había oscuridad. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Con asombro se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, que su corazón seguía acelerado.

-¡Rin!

La primera reacción de Rin fue la de abrazar sus piernas y esconder su rostro contra ella. Tal ves seguía soñando.

-¡Rin!- y con ese segundo grito, se dio cuenta de que era la voz de la anciana Kaede quien la llamaba.-¡Rin!-volvió a gritar la miko.

Ella se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta. Tal como había visto por la ventana de su recamara, la tarde comenzaba a caer, y el aire se había vuelto fresco, arrastrando el aroma de las flores silvestres y...

-¿Qué pasa?-Rin por fin salió de la cabaña, ignorando aquello que locamente se había imaginado.

-Te trajeron esto-la anciana le extendió una caja.

Quedo paralizada "O_tra vez ese olor"_, volteo disimuladamente a todos lados solo para volver a encontrarse con aquel regalo. No se equivocaba, el aroma provenía de allí. Tomo la caja con presteza, su corazón latía fuertemente, tanto que pensó se le iba a salir del pecho. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que sabía podía estar equivocada, no pudo evitar abrir el regalo con rapidez y emoción: Era un Kimono. Un hermoso kimono blanco con flores rojas.

Todo ese tiempo, Rin pensó que cuando volviera a tener algo de su amo entre sus manos seria la persona más feliz del mundo. Que la sola idea de saber que Sesshomaru la tenia presente era suficiente para hacerla feliz. Incluso mientras abría el regalo, había pensado en eso. Se había sentido feliz...pero ¿Entonces por qué ahora sentía que alguien había encendido fuego dentro de ella? ¿Por qué se sentía molesta y herida? Quizá porque tenía la impresión de que su amo sólo pensaba en ella como alguien necesitada de presentes, de regalos. Quizá porque sentía que pensaba en ella como alguien superficial...o tal vez sólo fuera porque no era el quien le había entregado personalmente el precioso regalo, y entonces este perdía sentido. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por si solos, y un minuto después ella ya estaba corriendo, escuchando tras ella los gritos de la anciana Kaede, y sin darse cuenta a donde la guiaban sus heridos sentimientos.

Sus pasos, seguros y veloces, se habían detenido justo a sus orillas del rió, donde el movimiento del agua era apenas capaz de rozar su pies. Rin se había acostumbrado a andar descalza siendo niña, pero eso también había cambiado. Todo cambiaba, incluso su estado de ánimo. Ahora, gracias a su calzado, no podía sentir las piedras contra la planta de sus pies, ni el dolor de haber sido lastimadas por estas. Pero si sentía otro tipo de dolor, uno que de pronto salio en un grito.

-¡Pero quien se ha creído!¡¿Piensa que con un regalito las cosas se olvidan?!-ella estaba demasiado enojada como para hacer mucho caso al aroma ese que llegaba de quien sabe dónde-¿¡En que estaba pensando señor Sesshomaru!?- o para asegurarse de si realmente estaba hablando sola-¡¿Dónde quedo el valiente Sesshomaru?!...el que decía y hacia todo de frente…-el grito de Rin retumbo en todo el bosque, cualquiera podría oírla, cualquiera…-¡Te odio Sesshomaru!-si, dijo "Sesshomaru", en ese momento había dejado de ser el poderoso lord del Oeste, en ese momento solo era un hombre, el hombre que ella…-¡Te odio tanto! ¡Te odio Sesshomaru!

Fue algo que le había sorprendido.

_ ¡Te odio tanto!_

Un sentimiento que profesaba y recibía de muchas personas.

"_Te odio Sesshomaru"_

Odio, un sentimiento que aceptaba y disfrutaba.

_"Tonterías"_

Pero ¿Entonces por qué…?

-¿Y podría saber el porqué de tu odio?-

La voz tras ella la dejo fría, helada, tal y como aquellas palabras habían sonado. Lentamente volvió la vista, fue algo instintivo…y lo encontró ahí: parado, con su fria mirada clavada en ella,con su hermosa cabellera plateada siendo mecida por el viento.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y su corazón a latir apresurado.

-Te hice una pregunta, Rin-espeto secamente, su mirada, que hasta ese momento había estado fija en ella, se desvió para observar el kimono blanco que yacía en el suelo, Rin por su parte no sabia que hacer: contestarle y explotar en ese momento o echar a correr para no verlo más, o echarse a correr pero a sus brazos, o abrazarlo, mientras explotaba en reclamos y luego se echaba a correr para ya no verlo más (aunque la última opción no la convencía del todo puesto que "escapar" era inútil), no se decidió por ninguna, por el contrario, hizo algo que ni el mismo Sesshomaru se esperaba.

-Si aceptar el regalo-recogió el kimono del piso, sorprendiéndose a sí misma-significa no verlos a usted, al señor Jaken ni a Ah-Un-se aseguro de estarlo mirando directamente a los ojos-,no lo seria, después de todo tenia en frente a una persona que representaba aquello muy bien.

-Rin-la voz de Sesshomaru sonó igual de fría que siempre pero para nada enfadada-, los regalos no se rechazan.

-¿Y por que no me lo dio personalmente?- y ahora parecía retarlo.

Él no respondió; ella bajo la mirada y suspiro resignada

-Yo no necesito un regalo, Sesshomaru-sama-sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en los de él- Lo único que quería…era verlo a usted…y por supuesto a Jaken-sama y Ah-Un.

Lo miraba como exigiendo escuchar algo, pero él no tenía nada que decir. Él no daba explicaciones. Las palabras no siempre salían y…

-¡Amo bonito!-los gritos de Jaken se dejaron escuchar-¡Amo bonito!

Rin abrió la boca formando una sonrisa. Hasta ahí llegaba su autocontrol.

-¡Jaken-sama!- grito mientras corría a abrazarlo, la chica tubo que agacharse para poder estrujar al sapo-¡Que alegría volver a verlo!-apretaba con todas sus fuerzas al demonio

El sapo no pudo ser más oportuno, pensó, aunque en realidad él no tenía porque darle explicaciones a nadie, pero era cierto, si Jaken no hubiera llegado, tal vez hubiese dicho cosas que luego no se perdonaría

-¡Ay, niña!-las protestas del yokai verde no se hicieron esperar-¡No seas mal educada!... ¡Me estas apretando!

-Lo siento Jaken-sama-Rin lo soltó apenada, pero con una enorme sonrisa que contagio al sapo

_"Es bueno volver a verla…aunque me desespere"_, aunque Rin lo sacara de quicio había logrado que se encariñara con ella "_menos mal que el amo se decidió a verla"_

-Jaken-la voz de Sesshomaru sonó, logrando sacar un respingo del sapo…como siempre-Nos vamos

-¿Rin vendrá con nosotros?- no respondió pero si lanzo una gélida mirada a Jaken, la chica se percato de eso, apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta…

-Rin- "_autoritario…como siempre"_-, puedes hacer lo que quieras

De espaldas a él, ella sonrió. Quizá porque eso era lo que ella había estado esperando, quizá porque sabía que él era consciente de ello, o quizá por ambas cosas.

Y cuando hablo, su voz fue más dulce de lo que se había imaginado, regreso la vista hasta donde estaba él

-Iré con ustedes.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capitulo dos xD<p>

¿Se imaginaban que el encuentro sería así? Yo mientras lo escribía estaba emocionada, sobretodo en las partes en que tenia que ponerlos juntos. Sinceramente amo esta pareja, y bueno, ya vimos que Sesshomaru sigue siendo el mismo tipo frio de siempre, pero eso en cualquier momento puede cambiar y luego están los cambios de humor de Rin xD esta en plena juventud, debemos entenderla, o sera por...

Gracias por leer, saludos.

**ammipime** :3

**REVIEWS REVIEWS**

Les pido una disculpa a quienes habían comentado el primer capitulo, ya que tuve que borrarlo porque algunas palabras salían truncadas y además se me había olvidado poner los derechos de autor, me paso lo mismo con "En la hora de la muerte". Siento haber borrado ese capi, sobretodo porque iban sus comentarios y créanme que los valoro mucho. **Rin María Taisho** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap xD te inspiraste a la hora de escribir, y no te preocupes, no te dejare esperando demasiado con los demás capítulos. Como lees, Sesshomaru apareció, y a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán buenas para este par ;) **Bastard Tendencies **me alegra que el capitulo te gustara, y por supuesto que pienso continuar y sin tardar demasiado xD Sé lo que se siente que te dejen esperando por demasiado tiempo, y no es algo bonito xD así que por aquí me tendrán dando lata ;) **antony18981** es una verdadera sorpresa saber de un chico que lee fanfic xD(o mi fanfic, loquisho) gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejar tu comentario.

Y de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Nos vemos en el siguiente ;)


	3. Saludo y Despedida

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme un rato xD

¡Buenas tengan todos ustedes! Les cuelgo el tercer capitulo, disfrútenlo :3

* * *

><p>SALUDO Y DESPEDIDA<p>

…Y había estado tan contenta, que se olvidó de todos.

A esa hora, los rayos de sol caían con una elegancia envidiable. La hierba era verde, y todo olía a flores. Era un paisaje hermoso, y cuando a la hermosura se agregaban los destellos de un largo cabello plateado, la vida parecía iluminarse, y explotar, de pronto, en miles de partículas de felicidad.

Y la felicidad por estar ahí era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento negativo. Era tanta, que empujaba el recuerdo de otras personas que también se preocupaban por ella, y que debían estarla buscando. Ellos estarían felices, si ella estaba feliz, pensó, no había nada que pudieran reprocharle. Los últimos años de su vida habían estado cubiertos por una desolación oscura, y todo era tan triste…pero había amanecido, así, de pronto, y los sucesos inesperados eran los mejores.

Todo era alegría, todo olía a alegría, incluso el futuro. Ese del que poco se sabe, del que no se puede esperar otra cosa que no sean sorpresas. Su felicidad debía ser capaz de llegar hasta la aldea…

-No te engañes-dijo- sabes bien que debes volver.

Los destellos de plata cesaron. Los ojos se volvieron hacía ella, y viéndola casi sin verla, pidieron una explicación.

-Señor Sesshomaru, yo…debo regresar a la aldea.

-¿¡Regresar?!-la voz chillona de Jaken sonó a su lado-¿Para qué quieres regresar?

Rin no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, sólo se fijaba en la postura de Sesshomaru, en su semblante estoico y conocido. Su rostro no había cambiado en tres años, los demonios no cambiaban demasiado con el pasar de los años, Él seguía teniendo ojos dorados, y aquella mirada madura que era tan jovial ¿Podía alguien representar tan bien la madures y juventud del modo en que Sesshomaru las representaba? Era la conjugación de todas las palabras en todos los tiempos. Pasado, presente y futuro, en un mismo sitio. Daba envidia pensar que la vida era lo único que duraba tanto como él. No la vida de humanos o demonios, sencillamente la vida.

Ella quería ser esa vida.

-Has lo que quieras-su voz fue seca. Una sequedad momentánea que desapareció al momento de verlo a los ojos. Había algo en sus ojos que…

-Sólo quiero despedirme-dijo Rin, su sola sonrisa era ya un argumento-La abuela Kaede seguramente está preocupada, yo no le dije a donde iba-y murmurando añadió:- y tampoco sabía que iba a encontrarme con usted, la verdad.

_"Ni sabía que decidiría seguir con usted"_, pero eso él no tenía que saberlo, pensó, sintiendo sólo un poco de remordimiento y demasiada vergüenza.

-Puedes ir, Rin-concedió Sesshomaru- Jaken acompáñala, y llévense a Ah-Un.

-No es necesario…-pero Rin se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que, ir acompañada, no estaba en discusión.

Ella ya tenía 19 años, entrenamiento físico y espiritual, lo que se traducía como: puedo-defenderme-sola-gracias, pero al parecer había personas que no eran de la misma idea. Sin saber porque se irrito. Rin sabía que últimamente estaba teniendo cambios de humor repentinos, sufría mareos, y a veces creía escuchar voces. Pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca, pero también creía que de decir algo, Sesshomaru ya no querría que le acompañara, y eso ella no podía permitirlo. Y cuando cavilaba más en el tema, se daba cuenta que esos cambios habían sucedido desde el día en que…

-No puedo creer que seas tan maleducada-la voz de Jaken le saco de su ensueño.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo que "eh", mocosa? ¡Sesshomaru-sama te había estado llamando, y tú lo ignoraste!

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Rin-¿Dónde…donde esta…?

Pero aunque volvió su vista a todos lados no pudo encontrarlo. Sesshomaru ya se había ido.

-Pero dijo que volvería ¿no?-pregunto, la que le pareció a Jaken la duodécima vez. En ese instante estaban en el aire, montados sobre el lomo de Ah-Un, que parecia el demonio más feliz del mundo desde que Rin había vuelto, y de eso hacia apenas dos días.

-Lo sabrías si hubieras puesto atención-dijo el sapo.

Rin lo fulmino con la mirada, y acto seguido comenzó a decir:

-¡Baja Ah-Un, baja!

Jaken se agito en su asiento sin entender nada. En cuanto el dragón puso un pie en el suelo, Rin salto de él y comenzó a caminar de prisa. Tras ella, un Jaken furibundo gritaba para que regresara con ellos.

-¡Rin, chamaca, vuelve aquí!

-Puedo regresar sola a la aldea, gracias-refuto ella sin detenerse.

Los pies de Jaken eran demasiado cortos como para alcanzarla de inmediato. Ah-Uh se había quedado de pie, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, y observando con sus ojos amarillos todo el alboroto del sapo.

-¡No puedo permitir que regreses sola! Si te pasa algo el amo Sesshomaru me matara y…

Rin se giró como un huracán. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Era la viva imagen de la furia humana; Jaken pensó asustado que los adolescentes de esa raza sufrían serios problemas de actitud.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-inquirió Rin, de pronto; Jaken la miro sin entender-¿Por qué volvieron hasta ahora, por qué me dejaron todo este tiempo sola?

Jaken trago duro. Había sentido un escalofrió en la columna y su mente no procesaba idea alguna.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo, intentando formar una respuesta contundente-El señor Sesshomaru tenía muchas cosas que hacer, creo haberte dicho que él va a formar un imperio, no puede pasar su vida preocupándose por ti…

Tarde comprendió Jaken que esa no había sido la mejor respuesta.

-Señor Jaken, Sesshomaru-sama va a vivir muchos años, no pierde nada con preocuparse por alguien por primera vez en su larga vida. Y probablemente, dentro de pocos años no tendrá que preocuparse de nadie más, también.

De alguna manera, Jaken sabía lo que Rin estaba tratando de decir, no era tan difícil adivinarlo ¿Por qué simplemente no podían dejar "eso" de lado? Siempre, desde el primer instante en que el camino de su amo se había cruzado con el de Rin había estado marcado por "eso". Todas sus aventuras habían estado cubiertas por el velo de la muerte, del dolor y la sangre.

-Dígale al señor Sesshomaru que no quise escucharlo, que volví sola a la aldea, que puedo cuidar de mi misma, y que él puede irse otros tres años a ocuparse de su indefenso imperio-sentencio, y con esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Dos días, pensó Kaede preocupada. Dos días y Rin no aparecía.

Lo último que había visto de ella, era su figura corriendo con un kimono en las manos. Después no había regresado y ella se había visto en la necesidad de avisar a Inuyasha, Kagome y los otros del grupo. No le había sorprendido que Kohaku fuera uno de los primeros en salir en su búsqueda, con la dirección que Kaede había dicho ver tomar a Rin. Cuando Inuyasha regreso, con semblante serio había dicho que no encontraba su rastro, que era extraño, que debía haber algo con lo que la pudieran localizar.

Pero habían pasado dos días y no había nada. Sin embargo, había algo que le ayudaba a no caer en la desesperación: aquella fuerte presencia que esa tarde había sentido.

Quizá Rin ya lo había decidido.

-¡Abuela Kaede!

La sacerdotisa pensó que había imaginado ese grito, pero cuando vio a Rin aparecer por el camino a su cabaña, el alma le volvió completamente al cuerpo.

-¡Rin, niña ¿Dónde te habías metido?!-pero antes de contestar Rin ya se había echado a sus brazos-¡Oh, Kami, estaba tan preocupada!-la anciana correspondía a su abrazo-¿Te paso algo? ¿Estás bien? Pensé que te habías ido…

Rin se tensó bajo los regordetes brazos de Kaede. Con cierto remordimiento pensó en lo que iba a hacer. Ellos habían sido su familia en los últimos años, peroella simplemente no podía dejar atrás a su demonio. Pensó en lo que había dicho Jaken: Sesshomaru no podía pasar su vida preocupándose por una humana, él la había relegado, había decidido que tenía prioridades, su imperio, las necesidad de ser el más fuerte, aunque Rin sabía que ya lo era, pero ¿Y ella? Para ella también había prioridades. Desde que lo conoció había querido ser sólo para él, porque había algo en Sesshomaru que le hacía pensar que era incluso más vulnerable que ella misma, que necesitaba que alguien le cuidara. Permanecer a su lado siempre, todo el tiempo que le quedara. Ella siempre le iba a estar agradecida por volverla a la vida no una, sino dos veces ¿Era realmente eso lo que le hacía querer estar a su lado? ¿Solo agradecimiento?

No.

Ella estaba agradecida con Inuyasha y su grupo, con la anciana Kaede, pero incluso así, no quería permanecer en la aldea. Pensó que siempre tendría a que regresar, pero…pero pertenecía a otros lados, a todos aquellos por los que su amo caminara.

-Rin ¿Te pasa algo?-escucho la voz de la anciana miko, girando a su alrededor como ideas traviesas.

Respiro hondo.

-Yo, en realidad sólo regrese para despedirme.

-¿A despedirte?-dijo una voz tras ella. Rin volvió la mirada y se encontró con un Inuyasha de cara seria y mirada inquisidora-¿Escuche bien, dijiste "despedirme"? ¿A dónde piensas ir? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué?

Había olvidado lo testarudo y curioso que era Inuyasha, peor aún, había olvidado que tendría que enfrentarse a su autonombrado "hermano mayor" Inuyasha.

-Son muchas preguntas…

-Contesta.

-Tal vez-intervino Kaede-si la dejaras hablar podría explicarnos.

Inuyasha le dedico una mirada tozuda.

-¿Y bien?-dijo-¿Puedes explicarnos?

-Si-contesto Rin, sin perder nota del sarcasmo en la voz de Inuyasha-Regresare con el señor Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha permaneció serio un instante, algo raro en él, puesto que no era de los que guardara la calma.

-¡¿Qué, qué?!-grito. Sí, pensó Rin, ahí estaba el reclamo-¡¿Qué te pasa Rin?! ¡Y no me voy a tranquilizar-se adelantó a las palabras de Kaede-Él te dejo en la aldea, el que venga por ti, tú no sales de aquí, no tienes porqué ir a buscarlo ni nada…

-Espera Inuyasha-lo interrumpió Rin. _"Ya van a pelear"_, pensó Kaede-Tú no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer.

-¡Pues si te digo! Si tanto quiere que regreses, que venga por ti. Tanto presume de valentía y no se atreve a pararse por aquí, es un…

-¡Ya cállate, Inuyasha!-grito Rin-¡Es que él ya vino por mí!-dijo, ganandose las miradas perplejas de Inuyasha y Kaede- Estos días yo estuve con ellos, además-agrego más tranquila, y viendo directamente al hanyu-el señor Sesshomaru no es un cobarde.

-¿De modo que pensaba llevarte sin siquiera dejar despedirte? Es un tonto, un estúpido. Un verdadero…-y de pronto, Inuyasha estaba en el piso; tras él estaba una triste Kagome.

El cabello era ondeado por la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana, y del otro lado las hojas de algún cerezo se agitaban casi imperceptiblemente.

-De veras que es una sorpresa-suspiro la exterminadora-, pensamos que te quedarías aquí, al menos hasta que decidieras seguir en otro lado.

-Bueno, eso no era del todo probable-Kagome era una extraña mezcla de tristeza y felicidad-siempre supe que, el día en que mi cuñado se apareciera por aquí, habría una despedida.

Rin escuchaba como ausente las palabras de Kagome y Sango. Tal vez no se fuera, después de lo que le había gritado a Jaken cabía la posibilidad de que Sesshomaru le tomara la palabra y no volviera a ocuparse de ella. Pobre Jaken, la pasaría muy mal por su culpa, y pobre de ella si tenia que soportar nuevamente la lejanía.

-¿Creen que deba quedarme aquí?-las palabras de Rin salieron sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Kagome y Sango la miraron anonadadas, y después rieron.

-No, para nada-Kagome camino hasta ella-Sólo permanece a donde desees, en el lugar al que de veras perteneces. Nadie te puede decir cuál es tu lugar en el mundo, porque ese te lo forjas tú misma.

-Incluso si las cosas van más, Rin-dijo Sango-, nunca dudes de lo que verdaderamente quieres.

¡Oh, y ella en serio lo quería!

-¿Rin?-la voz de un joven exterminador se abrió paso por la ventana-¿Crees que podamos hablar un momento?

Rin observo el rostro extrañamente sombrío de Kohaku

-Sí, claro-concedió ella. Y salió, sin darse cuenta de la melancólica mirada que Sango le había dedicado a su hermano.

Mientras bajaban por una colina, Rin no dejaba de mirar el verde pasto, había flores que crecían a las orillas del camino. Había algunas que estaban solas en medio del basto campo. Solas…

-Rin-llamo Kohaku, ella levanto la mirada-Yo, sólo quería…quería decirte que…-lo estaba mirando tan atentamente que el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse-No te vayas-dijo.

Ese tono de voz… ¿Le estaba suplicando?

-¿Qué dices?-espeto ella, mitad confundida, mitad incomoda.

-No quiero que te vayas, por favor quédate. Sé que aquí también puedes ser muy feliz, sólo tienes que fijarte en la persona indicada y…

-No Kohaku-lo interrumpió-es que eso no está en discusión-su voz sonó más dura lo que ella había querido-Yo no…

-Te escuche-la interrumpió él, mirando al piso-Escuche como le preguntabas a Kagome y a mi hermana si debías quedarte aquí-levanto la mirada para detenerse directamente en sus ojos-Yo creo que deberías.

-¿Nos estabas espiando?-claramente, Kohaku se dio cuenta de que Rin no le estaba dando importancia a lo que debería darle importancia-No pensé que tú fueras capaz de hacer eso-ella sonaba indignada.

-Rin, permítete terminar de hablar-suplico él. Ella sólo permaneció en silencio, observandolo con cierto disgusto-Yo, en verdad, no quiero que te vayas. No con él señor Sesshomaru, ni con alguien más-eso estaba mal, pensó Rin, muy mal-Rin, quizá cambies de opinión...si te digo lo que siento…

"_No por favor"_-pensó Rin-_"Por favor Kami, no…"_

-Te amo-Rin abrió mucho los ojos ¿Por qué los dioses no la escuchaban?-Por eso…por eso quédate. Rin, cásate conmigo.

El corazón de Rin se detuvo, sus pies se habían puesto fríos, y la garganta se le había cerrado. Permaneció seria, mirando los ojos de Kohaku. En alguna parte de ese cuerpo debía estar su amigo, no ese otro Kohaku que estaba hablando tan imprudentemente. El Kohaku que había viajado con Sesshomaru y con ella, el Kohaku que sabía que lo más importante para ella era Sesshomaru. El Kohaku que no la miraría de otro modo que no fuera amigablemente. Ella no lo soportaba, no quería ver más esa cara sonrojada, ni los ojos suplicantes. Era horrible, era un golpe a su bondad, pero ella no podía decir que sí sólo por lastima. Era lo peor, era ser una basura…

-Kohaku…-pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando impetuosamente Kohaku unió sus labios a los de ella.

Rin se sintió arrastrada por un vórtice, como si una corriente de agua y aire la agitaran y la hicieran hundirse en un agujero negro y profundo en la tierra. Eso estaba mal, eso estaba horriblemente mal. Ese no debería ser su primer beso, ni siquiera debería ser un beso. Nunca se lo imagino así, ella pensó que sería especial, con alguien a quien amara. Con la única persona a la que amaba. Rin sintió que el aire se escapa de sus pulmones. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y podía ver que el cielo se estaba volviendo negro, y que esa oscuridad quería devorarla. Tenia frió, y el mundo no paraba de girar. Su cabeza le dolía, el cuerpo le dolía. Sus manos le estaban temblando, y el mundo se estaba volviendo cenizas. El sol era un pedazo de carbón que se desbarataba y el suelo era un vació. Estaba cayendo, cayendo muy lentamente, y gritaba pero nadie la podía oír. Ella no supo, ella no sabía, sólo quería que el mundo ardiera en llamas y la hicieran desaparecer.

Era el peor olor que podría haber percibido en su vida. Su sangre corría veloz por debajo de sus venas, como un rió de fuego. Sentía que cada uno de sus nervios gritaba, porque sentía rabia, la conocida sensación de llamas en su cuerpo antes de despertar a la bestia. Quizá sus ojos ya hubiesen cambiado. Su mano se había cerrado sobre el mango de su espada sin que se diera cuenta. Y cuando lo vio, cuando no fue solo aroma, sino también imagen y odio, pensó que podría matarlo y no se lo impedirían. Ni siquiera las lágrimas que ella pudiera soltar para que lo perdonara.

Sin palabras, sin juegos previos, simplemente matarlo y ya.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo!<p>

Mientras lo escribía pensé que estaba quedando demasiado largo, pero cuando lo leí pensé que era muy corto e.e Ustedes decidan xD

¿Se esperaban lo que pasó? ¿Qué creen que pase en el próximo capitulo? ¿Quieren torturas para el pequeño atrevido? XD Por lo pronto ya hemos visto más de la actitud de Rin, y para nada es sumisa. Siempre he creído que esa actitud de chica indomable le va y muy bien, aunque obvio ella es prudente e inteligente. ¿Qué creen que haga Rin después de ese beso?

Por otro lado, me alegra que a les este gustando la historia, ya más adelante habrá más adrenalina, ¿y por qué no? hasta peleas ;)

Por cierto ¿les gustan los spoilers? ¿Quieren spoilers en los siguientes capítulos? Así chiquitos y emocionantes, nada más para que tengan una probadita de lo que veran :3 Ustedes decidan y escríbanme si les parece o no ;)

¡Nos leemos, besos!

ammipime :3


	4. Al oeste

No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé, lo sé D:

Dije que no tardaría en subir los capis...y tarde mucho para subir este e.e pero es que la uni me había tenido algo apuradilla. Así que les pido una gran disculpa, y les cuelgo el capi :3

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em>AL OESTE<em>

Lo que más le molestaba era que ella no hiciera nada para detenerlo. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y presiono con fuerza el mango de Bakusaiga.

Entonces Rin se separó de Kohaku con fuerza, empujándolo con una fuerza que nunca antes había demostrado, y que hizo que el exterminador casi cayera de bruces al suelo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca!-grito Rin, su rostro era una máscara de rabia.

-Rin…yo…yo lo siento…-Kohaku tartamudeaba mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para disculparse. Pero Rin no parecía dispuesta a escucharlo, ella respiraba agitadamente, como si intentara reprimir alguna acción desagradable.

Rin no sabía exactamente por qué, pero habían nacido en ella unas ganas incontrolables de abofetear a Kohaku, claro, además de que se sentía tremendamente humillada, y por alguien a quien consideraba su amigo. Eso era suficiente para querer abofetearle, aunque siendo ella una chica tan pacifica, tan amable, lo normal seria sólo gritarle un poco, no quererlo matar.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!-volvió a gritar-¡Kohaku tu eres un…!-se cortó cuando en lo profundo de sus entrañas nació un dolor terrible, una punzada que le atravesó el cuerpo, le entumió las piernas y la hizo caer de rodillas frente al exterminador. El aire escapo de sus pulmones, levanto sólo un poco la mirada y vio como Kohaku le llamaba con una mueca de preocupación exagerada, pero es que ella realmente sentía como si miles de estacas se clavaran en su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru había pasado completamente de su rabia inicial cuando vio a Rin caer al piso de pronto, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado de imprevisto. Y hubo algo que lo detuvo por un instante antes de volar, literalmente, hasta ella, y había sido el aura que había desprendido el cuerpo de la humana cuando se había separado del mocoso. Y un segundo después él estaba frente a ella, ignorando la expresión de miedo que había surcado el rostro de Kohaku cuando apareció. Sólo se fijó en Rin, en los ojos de Rin, viéndolo con un poco de miedo también, pero no miedo a él, sino a lo que le pasaba y que él no entendía.

-Rin-la llamo casi fríamente, pero Rin sólo veía los labios del daiyokai moverse, formando palabras que ella no comprendía-Rin, reacciona ¡Rin!

Antes de que las sombras velaran sus ojos, Rin fue consciente de que alguien la había tomado en brazos, sintió el viento en su cara, y sobre ella, la fuerza de una mirada dorada que la veía con algo de temor.

-¿La amas?

La pregunta floto en el ambiente, más parecida a palabras de pena que a una pregunta. Él miro por encima de su hombro, guardándose para sí mismo un suspiro.

-Lo hago-dijo.

Sango se acercó a su hermano, pasándole un brazo por la espalda, casi de manera consoladora, pero él ya sabía que algo como eso podía pasar. Sólo que había estado guardando la esperanza, no tan en el fondo de su alma, que las cosas podían ser diferentes, que realmente le correspondiera. Pero no, y algunas situaciones no se podían cambiar.

Y tampoco se esperaba que todo terminara así: Con un Sesshomaru furibundo cargando a una Rin inconsciente en brazos a la casa de la anciana Kaede, y que esta última pegara el grito en el cielo, como si todas las desgracias fueran a caer sobre ellos. Claro, que con la mueca que el mononoke tenía en la cara cuando deposito a Rin sobre el futon, tampoco se podía pensara otra cosa.

-Ella se pondrá bien, Kohaku-pero no servía de nada si Sango lo decía como intentando creérselo ella también.

-Fue tan de repente. Ella sólo cayó frente a mí.

Kohaku guardo silencio cuando la anciana Kaede y Kagome salían de la recamara de Rin. Lo primero que ambas mujeres hicieron fue mirar a Sesshomaru. El youkai había estado todo ese tiempo recargado en la puerta de entrada a la cabaña, como vigilando que nadie sospechoso se acercara. Era la primera vez que lo veían después de tres años, incluso cuando sabían que Rin había decidido volver con él(o que él había decidido volver por ella, ambas cosas eran válidas) no dejaba de ser una sorpresa el tenerlo ahí. Kagome se detuvo, y parecía querer tomar valor antes de decir algo:

-Cuñado-Sesshomaru entorno los parpados con claro fastidio; Kagome se aclaró la garganta-Rin está bien. Ha dejado de quejarse, y no tiene fiebre, despertó sólo un instante y volvió a dormir.

Como si esas palabras fueran suficientes, Sesshomaru comenzó a alejarse de la cabaña, con rumbo al bosque.

-¡Es increíble!-se quejó Kohaku-Él sólo…sólo se está yendo, como si todo estuviera genial.

-Kohaku, basta-la anciana Kaede soltó un largo suspiro, antes de entrar nuevamente a la habitación de Rin.

No. No eran suficientes. Incluso si le hubieran presentado a una Rin brillante, no habría sido suficiente. Pero tampoco creía ser capaz de seguir en la misma maldita sala que el estúpido de Kohaku sin arrancarle la cabeza, y mucho menos se sentía capaz de escuchar como si nada las palabras que proferían, como si él no estuviera presente, como si él no estuviera escuchando las fastidiosas y asquerosas miradas que el exterminador lanzaba al cuarto donde descansaba Rin.

¿La amaba? Eso había preguntado Sango al inepto de Kohaku, y la respuesta había sido afirmativa. Casi como si se lo restregara en la cara, y él era un daiyoukai, no tenía por qué soportar situaciones como esas. Se detuvo frente a un gran árbol, y tomo asiento ahí, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía. Sabía que algo no iba bien, lo había visto, Rin simplemente se había desplomado en el suelo. Inevitablemente pensó en la efímera vida de los seres humanos, brillantes como la llama de una vela, ligeros como un suspiro, y con la misma facilidad de extinción que estos. Pero el aura de la muerte no había estado ahí, no había estado en Rin cuando lo miro con los ojos velados, ni cuando la tomo en brazos, ni cuando sintió su frágil cuerpo encajando perfectamente con el suyo, incluso cuando ya había perdido el conocimiento. Era como si el cuerpo humano de ella hubiera sido moldeado a la medida para él, como si el hueco entre el pecho y los brazos de él hubiera sido creado para llevarla a ella ahí. Como si fuera la pieza faltante desde el inicio y hasta ahora la hubiera encontrado.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, pensando que debía dejar de pensar. Pensar en simplezas, en trivialidades, concentrarse sólo en cómo debía reaccionar ahora; si Rin estaba mal no podía forzarla a un viaje largo, sin rumbo fijo, pero tampoco la quería dejar ahí, menos después de la desagradable visión que había tenido. Rin era humana, pero los humanos eran incapaces de cuidar de ella. De entre tantos pensamientos llego uno, el de un lugar entre montañas, un lugar con placentero clima, con paisajes dignos de admirar. Paisajes inexplorados por los ojos de su humana. Claro, un lugar digno. Un lugar para ella.

El palacio del oeste.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron al abrirse fue el techo de madera. La desorientación del momento la hizo parpadear repetidas veces, y después pensó en algo color ámbar. Miro a su izquierda y reconoció la ventana, incluso la brisa que entraba por ella. Intento no hacer caso a la ilusión de lo que podía ver a su derecha, y con lentitud miro a esa dirección: la anciana Kaede estaba reclinada contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su regazo. Rin sintió como la decepción se instalaba en su pecho, por un momento había creído que alguien más estaría ahí, vigilando su sueño. Recordaba que había sido lo último que sus ojos vieran antes de cerrarse, y casi juraría que él lucia preocupado, aunque luego, obligándose a ser realista, pensó que no era posible, era más probable que su amo pensara que ella seguía siendo una carga, que sólo valía para hacerlo pasar malos ratos, obligándolo a aparecerse en una aldea humana. Quizás ahora ya no querría llevarla con él. Inevitablemente se sintió triste. Ella no quería quedarse más en la aldea, la sola idea le sentaba fatal, y si quería irse, lo primero que tenía que hacer era levantarse del futon. Y así lo hizo, pensó que tal vez el dolor regresaría, pero no, ni un mareo siquiera, se hizo presente cuando estuvo de pie.

Al contrario, se sentía de maravilla, como si hubiera descansando profundamente después de un largo día de trabajo. El viento que se colaba por la ventana trajo consigo el olor del bosque, olor a madera, a frescura y algo de frialdad. Un aroma que le ponía los cabellos de punta de manera agradable, al recordar quien olía de esa manera, pero era imposible que ella lo supiera así…

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

El grito de Inuyasha le sonó tan cercano, como si lo tuviera a su lado, y sin pararse a pensar mucho en eso, corrió a la puerta, segura de que era una equivocación. Cuando salió de la cabaña esperaba encontrarse a Inuyasha peleando con Sesshomaru, pero no. Inuyasha no estaba ahí, y ella seguía escuchando su voz. Camino apresuradamente y entonces los vio, casi a entradas de la aldea, lejos de la cabaña, Inuyasha de pie, con colmillo de acero en la mano, frente a un estoico Sesshomaru, que parecía no percatarse de la presencia del hanyo.

-¡Te hice una pregunta, engendro!-profirió Inuyasha, tan impetuoso como siempre.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones-se limitó a contestar Sesshomaru.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, imbécil, no estás en tus territorios-farfullo Inuyasha.

-Tampoco en los tuyos.

Ante el sarcasmo de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha apunto su espada hacía él.

-Mejor lárgate de aquí, si no quieres recibir una paliza.

-¿Y quién me la dará? ¿Tú?-la mano de Sesshomaru viajo con lentitud a Bakusaiga-Por favor, Inuyasha, no me hagas reír. Yo no me voy sin lo que es mío.

Inuyasha comprendía a lo que se refería, sabía que no tenía motivos para pelear con Sesshomaru, aunque tampoco los necesitaba. Aunque le reventaba el hecho de que se refiriera a Rin como algo más de su propiedad. Y para él eso era suficiente para iniciar una pelea, lo que había pasado de no aparecer Rin.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?-la pregunta, más que por verlo, era por saber que él estaba ahí, incluso desde antes de haberle visto-¿Qué hacen?-dijo después, cómo para dar fundamento a su pregunta.

Pero Sesshomaru sólo le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, tal vez para comprobar que ella estaba bien, pero Rin de todas formas comprendió que debía despedirse de algunas personas.

Aquellos que se habían convertido en sus amigos la miraron con detenimiento; Rin se estaba despidiendo de los hijos de Miroku y Sango, las gemelas Naoko y Naomi, y el pequeño Komori.

-¿Vendrás a vernos?-pregunto el niño. Por un momento Rin regreso en el tiempo, al día en que Komori nació, la felicidad que había experimentado al ver el rostro sonrojado del pequeño, y con eso en mente le regalo una sonrisa al Komori del presente.

-Por supuesto.

-Rin ¿Realmente quieres irte?-la voz de la anciana Kaede sonó por encima de ella, Rin dejo de ver a Komori y puso atención a lo que la sacerdotisa decía-Sabía que llegaría este momento, pero…

-Yo siempre quise esto ¿lo recuerda? Me he encariñado con ustedes, les tengo…les estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Realmente son personas maravillosas, abuela Kaede, pero…pero yo sólo tengo un lugar en el que quiero estar, y es a su lado, donde quiera que vaya.

-Creo que yo comprendo eso-Kagome se acercó a ella. Había escuchado parte de la conversación, y realmente sentía que las palabras de Rin eran ciertas, porque ella también se había sentido así en algún momento.

-¡Oh, es verdad!-Rin abrió mucho los ojos, como si de pronto hubiera descubierto algo que nadie más supiera-Yo te prometo estar aquí, para cuando…

-Shh-murmuro Kagome-todavía falta para eso. Y sé que estarás aquí llegado el momento. Esta noche pensaba decirlo.

-Lo prometo.

La paciencia no era exactamente una de sus grandes cualidades, menos si se trataba de tenerla en una aldea de humanos, donde además se encontraba su hermano. Sesshomaru cerro sólo un poco los ojos, y después se aseguró de lanzar una mirada que su protegida entendiera. Rin hizo un leve asentimiento, casi imperceptible, y después la vio acercarse al monje y a su mujer.

-Cuídense mucho, por favor.

-No se preocupe, señorita Rin-dijo Miroku-Junto a Inuyasha me encargare de que todo en la aldea vaya bien.

-Y si no es así, yo me encargare de ello-Sango le guiño un ojo a Rin.

Rin pensaba despedirse de Inuyasha, pero no sabía exactamente a donde se había metido el hanyu. Hasta que Kagome le hizo una señal indicándole una dirección. Rin le agradeció con una sonrisa y corrió hasta allá.

-Inuyasha-el aludido volvió la cabeza.

-¿Ya te vas?-dijo por toda respuesta. Rin asintió.

-¿Estas segura? Todavía te puedes arrepentir. Si quieres golpeo a ese tonto en lo que tú…

-No es necesario-rio ella.

-Bueno, pero si te arrepientes a medio camino tendrás que correr muy rápido para poder llegar hasta acá.

-No me arrepentiré.

-Pues yo espero que lo hagas-le dijo el hanyo, aunque no parecía muy convencido-Ya sabes, siempre contaras con nosotros. Siempre estaré dispuesto a darle una paliza a Sesshomaru.

-Pues yo espero que no sea necesario.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás pensando que la paliza la recibiré yo, verdad? ¡Pues no será así, niñita!

Pero antes de que Rin pudiera refutar, la anciana Kaede y Kagome la llamarón. Rin se despidió rápidamente de Inuyasha, prometiendo que tendría cuidado, y corrió al encuentro de las sacerdotisas.

-Escucha, Rin-dijo Kaede-Para ser una sacerdotisa es necesario un entrenamiento y una gran fuerza de voluntad. Eso tú lo tienes-y extendió un bonito arco de madera, junto a un carcaj relleno de flechas.

-¿Es…para…para mí?

-¡Claro!-dijo Kagome-Los necesitaras, sabemos que tendrás quien te proteja, pero también sabemos que quieres demostrarle de lo que eres capaz.

Rin sintió cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, a pesar de todo los iba a extrañar. Habían confiado en ella, le había enseñado muchas cosas…

-Rin-volvió a decir Kagome-Esto no sirve sólo para purificar demonios, es más que una simple arma.

Rin no entendió muy bien el significado de esas palabras, pero sabía que llegado el momento lo haría. Tenía tiempo, pensó, y no quería preocuparse por otras cosas. Sólo mirar hacia adelante y disfrutar cada uno de los días que venían. Así que cuando se hubo despedido de todos, se dirigió a donde la esperaba Sesshomaru. Él seguía con una expresión rígida, de esas que no dicen nada, pero parecen decirlo todo, una expresión que ella sabía descifrar perfectamente. Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar y ella a seguirlo, volvió por última vez la mirada, sólo para comprobar que la figura de sus amigos se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeñita, hasta que ya no pudo verlos más.

Suspiro aliviada. Iba a lado de él, no la había dejado en la aldea, no la había abandonado con el pretexto de lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado esa mañana, y eso la tranquilizaba, aunque en el fondo aguardaba el miedo de lo que podía ser. Nunca había sentido un dolor como aquel, como si dos monstruos pelearan dentro de ella, como si la golpearan desde adentro. Sacudió la cabeza, lo mejor era concentrarse sólo en el momento. No sabía que venía, no sabía que iba a pasar. Sabía que la vida humana era efímera, pero incluso si ese dolor avisaba que su muerte estaba cerca, sería una gran dicha morir a lado de él.

-Señor Sesshomaru…

-Creo haberle dicho a Jaken que te acompañara.

La había interrumpido tan de repente que Rin no se fijó que él se había detenido. Su cara y pecho golpeo contra la espalda del mononoke, el golpe la hizo tambalearse, y hubiera caído si el rápido brazo de Sesshomaru no la hubiera tomado de la cintura. Ella se quedó sin respiración, sintiendo como la garra del daiyokai presionaba la tela de su kimono, con una fuerza mínima. Rin levanto la mirada, y se encontró con el rostro de Sesshomaru inclinado hacia adelante, muy cerca del de ella. Sintió que sus mejillas le ardían, y sabía que se había sonrojado, porque un inquisidor gesto paso velozmente por el rostro de Sesshomaru, haciéndolo enarcar una ceja, y después la soltó.

No de forma ruda, pero tampoco con grandes contemplaciones. Rin frunció los labios.

-Le dije que volvería sola, él quiso acompañarme, pero yo me negué.

-No había motivo para desobedecer mis órdenes-refuto él.

-Ya, bueno, tampoco para seguirlas-en cuanto termino de hablar, se dio cuenta de que había sido un gran error. Sesshomaru la miro con enojo, y ella se obligó a sostener esa ruda mirada. Nunca la había mirado tan…así, de hecho nunca le había mirado siquiera con desaprobación. Las cosas cambiaban, pensó.

-Deberías cuidar lo que dices-lo dijo tan claro, que a Rin hasta le pareció una amenaza. Sesshomaru era consiente que entre ellos había una gran tensión, como una liga que se estiraba y se estiraba con cada palabra.

Rin se aclaró la garganta, y adopto una mirada sumisa que no le agradaba, pero que era mejor para relajar un poco el momento.

-Lo siento-dijo.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar nuevamente, intentando ignorar la nueva cara de la humana. Primero valiente y agresiva, luego sumisa y escurridiza. Los años hacían grandes y significativos cambios en esos seres, los transformaba en algo que no eran, o simplemente asentaba más lo que ya desde pequeños estaban destinados a ser. Pero con ella era mucho más complejo, porque de alguna manera, parecía que algo estaba empujando lo que había sido Rin.

-Señor Sesshomaru-volvió a decir ella, rompiendo el silencio que tan pesadamente se había instalado entre ellos-¿Hay algún destino? ¿Vamos a algún lugar en especial?

Una leve ventisca comenzaba a correr, y el cielo era ya un manto cubierto por diferentes colores, el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte, los grillos cantaban, y el delicioso aroma a vainilla se deslizaba juguetonamente por todos sus sentidos. Aroma a vainilla, a inocencia, a tranquilidad y fuerza, pensó casi sin pensar. Era una esencia deliciosa, tentadora y prohibida…pero tan persuasiva. No intento siquiera ignorarla, dejo que siguiera ahí, paseando entre su nariz y su boca. Y entonces, cuando le dio total permiso de entrar, también respondió.

-Al oeste.

* * *

><p>¡Y aquí termina!<p>

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Esperaban que Sessho asesinara a Kohaku por atrevido? Yo también ._. pero no se desanimen, que tal vez la venganza de llegara.

Y luego Rin, eso que le pasa a ella...Bueno, espero que les gustara el cap, disculpen por la tardanza, pero ahora si intentare actualizar más seguido :3

¡Los adoro 3!


End file.
